Sé tú nombre
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette tiene una divertida conversación con un cajero que es bastante simpático y también bromista. (One-shot basado en una conversación que tuve)


Como ya era una costumbre para Marinette, ella fue al supermercado para acompañar a su madre a realizar las compras.

Marinette tenía que ir porque en ocasiones Sabine compraba tanta mercadería que eran necesarios dos canastos en lugar de uno, por eso era como una obligación. Aunque con toda la sinceridad del mundo, Marinette disfrutaba mucho yendo a ese lugar. Era divertido, era bastante parecido a estar en un colegio, por eso le gustaba tanto.

En cuanto llegó al supermercado, hizo las compras con su madre. Se movieron por todas partes, llevaban bastante mercadería como era de suponer.

Lo cierto es que no sucedió nada realmente importante. Adrien no estaba, sus amistades tampoco. Fue un día un poco decepcionante.

Aunque cuando llegaron a la caja las cosas cambiaron un poco. El cajero era ese chico de cabello celeste, Marinette lo conocía pero no recordaba su nombre.

—¡Oh, olvidé la leche! Vuelvo enseguida —Sabine se retiró. Marinette se quedó sola frente a ese chico desconocido y sonrió de modo torpe. Iba a decir "mi mamá ya vuelve".

—¡Rápido, me quiero ir! —la apuró el muchacho.

Entonces la adolescente se dio cuenta de que aún no colocaba los productos en el sitio correspondiente.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho! —se disculpó mientras comenzaba a subir la mercadería del modo más rápido posible.

No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa presente en el rostro del cajero.

—¿Y cómo estás? —le preguntó él.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —respondió mientras continuaba con su deber.

—Bien, muerto de calor. Por eso encendí el ventilador —sobre él había un enorme ventilador, pero siendo realistas no hacia calor en ese lugar.

—¡Pero si hace frío aquí!

—Es por el ventilador —rió él —. Me quiero ir a la casa, ya tengo sueño —se quejó.

—Bueno... al menos ya queda poco para salir.

Él asintió.

—¿Y cómo sigue tú mano? —preguntó él.

Era curioso como ese chico buscaba conversar con ella, de cierto modo era tierno y Marinette lo agradecía.

—Está bien —respondió ella. El tema de su yeso ya había pasado hace mucho, incluso se podría decir que ya estaba sepultado en el pasado.

—¡¿Qué te pasó?!

Justamente en ese momento Sabine apareció y observó con preocupación a su hija. Marinette bajó la mirada sintiéndose bastante avergonzada. Ella sabía a lo que se refería ese chico: su brazo.

—Bueno... digamos que me picó un bicho —comenzó ella, eso era cierto —. Pero la picadura picaba, entonces se formó una especie de pelota, esa pelota era fea, la reventé y bueno... ahora tengo una gran alergia.

—A ti si que te pasan cosas raras —se rió él.

Era cierto.

Siempre le pasaban cosas extrañas. Una vez por ejemplo se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras veía televisión y repentinamente ¡una araña cayó en su rostro! Esa araña había caído desde el techo. Fue algo simplemente horrible. Esa tarde gritó y corrió como nunca antes.

Ahora era una anécdota divertida.

—Luka...

—¡Así es como te llamas! ¡Luka! —exclamó ella.

—¿No sabías mi nombre? ¡qué feo! Yo sí conozco tú nombre.

¿En serio?

—¿Sí? ¿y cuál es mi nombre? —preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

Entonces Luka observaba a Sabine. Luego la observó a ella y sus ojos se hicieron más grandes. Después empezó a hacer divertidas muecas. Definitivamente, ¡no sabía su nombre!

—¿No que conoces mi nombre? —se burló ella.

—Tú tampoco sabías mi nombre —se defendió él.

—Pero tú dijiste que conocías mi nombre —ella le sacó la lengua y él comenzó a reír, le dio risa esa actitud tan infantil.

—Tienes sangre en los labios —ella se limpió rápidamente. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

—¡Te he dicho que no te muerdas los labios! —sabía que tarde o temprano Sabine la regañaría.

—¡No es mí culpa! —exclamó ella.

—Parece que eres demasiado nerviosa —dijo Luka.

—Sí, lo soy —admitió Marinette.

—Yo también soy nervioso —admitió Luka. Ambos se miraron fijamente, de cierto modo ambos estaban sonriendo sin explicación —. Yo me como las uñas.

—¡También yo! —exclamó Marinette.

—Podríamos cambiar. Tú te comes mis uñas y yo las tuyas.

Sabine rió, pero Marinette no.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Marinette se alejó un poco, eso no era gracioso, era asqueroso —. ¡Qué asco!

Ambos adultos estaban riendo.

—Pero así tenemos más uñas, es una buena idea —argumentó Luka.

—¡Eres un asqueroso! —se quejó Marinette.

—¡Ay, hija! —Sabine dejó de reír por un momento —, amo tú sinceridad.

—¿Sinceridad? ¿acaso no te parece una idea asquerosa? —Marinette estaba realmente confundida.

En un momento todos dijeron que estaban cansados y que gracias a ello se encontraban un poco idos.

—Estamos los tres "volados" —dijo Luka.

Pero por alguna razón miró a Marinette de un modo extraño, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Marinette no comprendió. Y lo que fue aún más extraño para ella, fue que ambos se rieron debido a su pregunta.

¿Qué? ¿ahora las personas podían volar o qué demonios? ¿qué era tan gracioso?

Pero la conversación se detuvo porque ya era tarde. Se despidieron de Luka y después se retiraron.

Marinette solo podía pensar en que la idea de morder uñas ajenas era asqueroso, sus uñas estaban bien porque eran propias, pero... ¿las de otra persona? ¡nunca!

 **Toda esa conversación ocurrió hoy. La verdad es que me pareció algo muy divertido y por eso no pude evitar escribir algo, es que fue genial XD**


End file.
